


[podfic] Relax

by TwoMenAndAGuava



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: Connie and South finally have shore leave together, but Connie can't seem to put down her work.





	[podfic] Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611252) by [autisticblueteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam). 



Music: "Memories" by Egbert van Alstyne

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9htm7s7xapdpy7c/relax.mp3)


End file.
